Troublemaker
by DrummerGleek
Summary: Brittany is a badass basketball player, Santana is a bitchy Cheerio. Brittany likes Santana but will Santana give her a chance?Set in high school, Junior year
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brittany is the captain of the basketball team. She is also in glee club and loves it. Her and her best friends, Rachel and Puck joined glee club together because they thought it would be fun. Sure it would ruin their rep but they are badass so they do whatever they want.

Rachel, Puck, and Brittany were the three musketeers, always jacking around and hitting on girls. Puck became Brittany's best friend the moment they met in 2nd grade. Puck and Brittany befriended Rachel in the 4th grade. She was the new girl and needed some one to sit with at lunch. Rachel is also on the basketball team. She might be little but she's got game.

No girl can resist the blonde. No one. Expect one. Santana Lopez. That just made the blonde want her even more.

Brittany was sitting in her room when Puck called and said he was outside. " I'm on my way." e

Brittany walked into the living room gave her mom a kiss and say goodbye and went outside. " Hey Pierce." "Hey Puckerman, we taking my car?" she asked. " Yeah but we have to give Rach a ride to school today."

"Alright. Hey so I was planning on singing in glee today you wanna help me out?" Brittany asked. "Yeah. Rach too?" puck asked. " Of course!"

"So what do you wanna sing?" He asked.

I was thinking 'Kiss You' by 1D" Britt said. They pulled in to Rach's house and honked.

"Hey guys!" Rach said

"Hey! We're singing in glee today!" Brittany informed. "Yes!"

When they got to school Rach and Britt said by to Puck who had football practice and they went to basketball practice.

"Ladies! Listen up! We have to share the gym with the cheerleaders today! They are fixing the fields!" Coach Beaste informed. All the girls groaned. Except for Brittany and Rachel. They wanted to see Santana and Quinn.

Brittany has been asking out Santana for years but Santana always says no. So she just sleeps around and does whatever and tries not to think about Santana. Rachel is too scared to ask Quinn out, God knows why she won't.

The cheerleaders walk in and then turn around to look at us. Since the coaches walked out and Brittany was the captain she had to make rules, "Alright. Um… don't pass the middle line and we won't get in each others way." she said. Santana scoffed. "I need way more than half a court for this routine!" Rachel stepped in and said "Look we have to practice too. Can't we just be reasonable about this?" Quinn walked up to the middle where the three were standing "She's right Santana. We have to work something out." Santana rolled her eyes "How about this, half the time we practice, you watch. Half the time you practice, we watch. Got a deal?" Brittany asked putting her hand out to Santana to shake. "I'm not shaking your hand Pierce. And I guess you've got a deal. Who's going first?" "We will. Because I came up with the amazing idea." Brittany said smiling. "Fine. But hurry up!" Santana said.

As Santana sat down she saw a mouth watering sight. Brittany was taking off her shirt revealing her oh so perfect abs. Santana was eternally freaking out, she has never gotten wet just from looking at a girl 10 feet away.

Little did she know though Brittany did it on purpose. She knew Santana liked her. She just wouldn't go out with her. She had no idea why. "San, you should stop staring you're practically drooling." Quinn said in an amused tone. "What? I'm not drooling!" She denied, shaking her head.

" Please. You know you were staring and you know exactly who you were staring at." Quinn pointed at Brittany. Santana scoffed,"And what about you huh?" "What about me?" Quinn asked. "You know you've been staring at man hands and practically eye raping her!" Santana challenged, knowing about the crush Quinn has on Rachel.

"At least I'll admit I have a crush on her! You keep on denying that you like Brittany which we all know you do!" Quinn said rather loudly. Everyone turned to look at Santana. Everyone. Including Brittany. Santana was blushing and Brittany had a smile. Santana stood up and walked out.

That secret, or what used to be secret, made Brittany's week and made her wanna try even harder to get Santana to be hers.


	2. Chapter 2:Kiss You

Chapter:2

Brittany's POV

Today has been great.

I got out of having detention for 3 days by telling he had a nice haircut.

That thing that happened in gym this morning was amazing!

I knew she liked me. I could just tell. She can't deny it anymore, it's out there.

I'm on my way to Glee and I'm kind of nervous. Performing comes natural especially dancing, it's just performing in glee is kind of scary.

When I'm about to walk in Rachel and Puck meet up with me so we can walk in together.

We sit down at the top and wait for Mr. Schue and I can't stop staring at Santana. She is truly beautiful.

"Alright Guys! Who wants to do something today?!" asks.

Puck raises his hand and Rachel, Puck, and I walk to the front and tell the band what to play.

The music starts

_[Brittany]_

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_

_We could go out any day, any night_

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah_

_[Puck]_

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_

_You can get, get anything that you want_

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah_

_[Rachel]_

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Let's make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_[All]_

_To-o-uch_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The whole Glee club was dancing and having a ball except Santana.

_[Brittany]_

_And let me kiss you_

_[Puck]_

_Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need_

_Looking so good from your head to your feet_

_Come on come over here, over here_

_Come on come over here, yeah_

Rachel grabbed Quinn and danced with her.

[Rachel]

_Oh, I just want to show you off to all of my friends. Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins_

_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight Baby be mine tonight, yeah_

_[Brittany]_

_And if you,_

_You want me too_

_Lets make a move_

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we_

_**[All]**_

_**To-o-uch**_

_**You get this kind of ru-u-sh **_

_**Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take it slow(c'mon)**_

_**And you just wanna take me home**_

_**Baby, say yeah,yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah **_

_**[Brittany]**_

_**And let me kiss you**_

_**[All]**_

_**C'mon **_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na**_

I walked over to the chair where Santana was sitting and sat beside her.

_**[Puck]**_

_**Yeah,so tell me, girl, if every time we**_

_**[All]**_

_**To-o-uch**_

I touched her leg and she swatted it away with a smile on her face.

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

I stopped singing and whispered into her ear "Dance with me." We got up and started dancing.

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Every time we to-o-uch_

_**You get this kind of ru-u-sh**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**If you don't wanna take it slow**_

_**And you just wanna take me home**_

_**Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_[Brittany]_

_And let me kiss you_

Our faces were so close and she playfully pushed me away.

"You gotta do better than that to get with me Pierce." She said with a wink.

"So… does that mean I have a chance?" I asked her hopefully.

She nodded, "You're getting there." She said and smiles. Then she leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Bye Brittany."

"Bye" I feel like I'm going to faint!

"Dude! You're so in there! I'm so proud?" Puck said faking tears.

" You're an idiot." I laughed.

I was so happy.

Santana's POV

I listened to Kiss you over and over again since glee club today. It was cute. Really adorable that she would sing a song to me.

I do like her. I have since like the 9th grade. She has asked me out plenty of times. But when she did I always had a girlfriend.

She's been on my mind all night and it kind of sucks because I can't sleep.

Stupid Brittany and her charm.


	3. Chapter 3: Score!

A/N: Another chapter will be up sometime tomorrow. Hopefully. I just want to say thank you to all the people following this story. It means a lot.

Chapter 3:

Brittany POV

She is so amazing. I couldn't stop thinking about her all night last night.

I pull up to school. I stopped by Lima Bean this morning because I always get coffee on Friday mornings.

As I'm walking in I see Santana shoving her things in her locker. She looks mad. She's cute when she's mad. I walk up to her locker and just stand there and when she finally sees me she jumps. Making me spill some of my coffee on my shirt.

" I'm sorry! But you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" She looked so guilty, it was funny so I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." She scowled."You're cute when you look all guilty and stuff." I told her. Is that a blush I see? Yep, definitely a blush. Score 1 Pierce.

"So, why are you so mad?" I asked.

"Well… I didn't get much sleep last night," Neither did I because of her, "my alarm didn't go off, I didn't have my morning coffee, and it shouldn't even be legal to function without coffee." She looked really pissed.

"Well. Considering I'm an amazingly fantastic person, I have coffee you can have. We don't want a cranky Santana walking around pushing everyone into lockers." I smirked and handed her my cup. She took it and drank from it without breaking eye contact.

" Thank you Brittany. You made my morning. Don't worry, I won't push you into any lockers." she said with a wink.

"No, I'm not worried about me." I said shaking my head.

"Oh?" "Yeah, I could totally take you!" I shrugged.

"What makes you think that Pierce?" She said in a challenging voice. It was kind of a turn on.

" I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm like ten times stronger than you!" I reasoned.

"Whatever. " she said smiling and rolled her eyes.

"So… why couldn't you sleep last night?" I asked curiously.

She looked up at me and shrugged. "Honestly, it was your performance. And how cute you looked doing it." she confessed, looking down. I was about to reply when someone came and stood between me and Santana.

"Hey, Babe. I was wondering if you would like to skip first period with me?" the girl asked. I recognized her. Selena… maybe Cindy…Sarah? Nope. Don't remember. I look past her to see Santana red as hell. Her hands clenched at her side.

She was jealous. Score 2 Pierce.

"Sorry she can't today, we have a glee club meeting and it's very important. " Santana spoke for me. What's her face just turned and walked off.

I looked at her and raised a brow. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, look I got to get to first period." She said.

"That's funny, I thought we had a glee meeting." I teased.

"Shut up Brittany!" She yelled walking down the hallway. I watched her all the way down the hall until she turned the corner.

This girl is going to be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 4: Only Girl

Chapter 4:

Santana's POV

The day was boring. Like really boring!

Well except for this morning. That bitch made me so mad! Like who does she think she is! Couldn't she see that we were having a conversation!

I walked up to my locker and Quinn was there waiting for me. An idea struck me as I walked up, I immediately smirked.

"Hey Q! Remember when we sang 'Only girl' together that one time?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why, you thinking about performing it?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Do you still remember your part?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Are we doing it in a minute in glee club?" She asked.

"Yep, and I wanted to make a little more interesting." I winked.

She understood and we walked to glee together.

When we walked in we saw Brittany and Rachel sitting next to each other. We sat on either side of them. Of course I sat by Brittany.

Hopefully she'll ask me out soon. She is really good looking, sweet, nice, smart, funny. Oh God… what's happening to me?

"Okay guys! Happy Friday! Anyone have anything for today?!" asks.

" ! Quinn and I have something prepared for today." I said.

"The floor is all yours!" He said excitedly.

We pull two chairs to the front and the music starts.

_[Santana]_

_ La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_[Quinn]_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride_

_[Santana]_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So girl forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and yo tonight_

I winked at Brittany.

_[Quinn]_

_I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pr_ide

Quinn stared right into Rachel's eyes.

_[Both]_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

We were both dancing around the chairs. Very sexily might I add.

_[Santana]_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_[Quinn]_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_[Both]_

_Only girl in the world..._

_[Santana]_

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_[Both]_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one..._

_[Quinn]_

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

_[Santana]_

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

We pulled Brittany and Rachel to the chairs and sat them down. We began dancing around them.

_[Both]_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_[Santana]_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_[Quinn]_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_[Both]_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,_

_only one..._

I sat on Brittany's lap and sang to her while grinding on her.

_[Santana]_

_Take me for a ride_

_Oh baby, take me high_

_[Quinn]_

_Let me make you first_

_Oh make it last all night_

_[Santana]_

_Take me for a ride_

_Oh baby, take me high_

_[Quinn]_

_Let me make you first_

_Make it last all night_

_[Santana, Quinn, Sugar, Mercedes, Tina]_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world..._

_Only girl in the world..._

_[Santana]_

_Girl in the world_

I was straddling Brittany, my knees around her hips. I decided to tease a little bit. I leaned in and ran my nose from below Brittany's ear to her jaw line. I went back up to her ear and whispered

"Just a little preview. If you keep it up Britt-Britt, this is what you'll get."

I got off of Brittany and winked.

To say I was turned on was an understatement. I'm sure she was beyond that point. Standing up from the chair she looked around and Rachel had the same look on her face. Brittany looked flustered. Red face, heaving chest, and very much turned on.

Then Quinn an I walked out of the room.

"Santana! Wait!" Brittany called. I turned around, she was still red.

I smirked,

"Yes?" I asked.

She caught up to me and looked down. "Umm… I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow night?" She looked up at me hopefully.

I smiled. I don't think I've ever been this excited!

I thought she looked cute when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"Of course." I said.

She looked at me and sighed a sigh of relief.

To my surprise and very much delight, she hugged me.

"You're going to have the best time ever!" She said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Can't tell it's a secret!" She said putting her fingers to her lips.

"See you tomorrow San." she said and kissed my cheek.

Sure it was on the cheek, but it felt so amazing.

She walked away and I walked to my car with the biggest, stupidest smile on my face.

Brittany POV

Wow! She said yes!

I had to go back and tell Rachel and Puck.

I walked the choir room and everybody turned to look at me with expecting eyes.

"I asked her out." they all raised their eyebrows.

I just looked around. Finally Puck broke.

"Out with it dude! What did she say?!"

I smiled like an idiot and said "She said yes!"

Rachel and Puck ran up to me and tackled me in a bro hug.

"I got Quinn's number!" Rachel told me. "Dude! We are so awesome!" I said and we gave each other a high five.

I looked around and noticed some one missing.

I frowned and asked,"Where's Kurt?"

"He said something about helping Santana with her outfit and ran out." Finn informed.

When I got home my little sister and mom greeted me.

"Why are you so happy Britty?" Michelle asked.

"I have a date with the most amazing girl in the world." I said picking her up. "Is she pretty Britty?"

"She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. Besides you of course." I bopped her on the nose.

After I ate dinner I toon a shower and went to bed with one question on my mind.

'Where am I going to take her?'

Santana POV

"What do I do Kurt?! I'm so nervous! What do I wear?" I was beyond nervous, freaking out even.

I was laying down talking to Kurt on the phone. I always go to him for dating advice. Kurt's one of my best friends and I love him. He's the first person I came out to then he came out to me the same day. When I told Quinn her response was 'Thank God! That makes this a lot easier! I'm gay too!' Then he told me her crush was Rachel.

Kurt told us he liked Blaine after 2 weeks of 'Please tell me!' or 'If you love me, you'll tell me!'

That must have been annoying, but I had to do it and finally he told me. It was worth it. Cause now I can pick on him about it.

"Chill, San! I got you're outfit already and you'll do fine! You've been a long time for this!" He answered from the other side of the line.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." I said.

"Alright girl. Call me when you wake up so you, me, and Quinn can hang out tomorrow and then we can help you get ready."

"Okay. Bye."

With that I hung up and fell asleep thinking about where she was going to take me.


	5. Chapter 5: Date

A/N: This is the date. I kind of like this chapter, but I kind of don't at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 5:

Brittany's POV

I'm so nervous. I can't believe this. I'm on my way to pick her up and God! I can't even get my thoughts straight. I pull up to her house and get the roses that were in the back seat of my car.

When I ring the door bell, a big tall guy opens the door. "Hello. You are?"

"I'm Brittany Pierce, sir. I'm here for Santana." I said in the most polite way possible.

"Dad, I think we should get going." Santana came up and I wrap her in a hug. When I pull away I see what she's wearing. "Wow. You look absolutely amazing." Her red dress fit her curves perfectly.

She blushed and said,"Thank You."

I gave her the flowers and we walked to my car. I opened the door for her and I ran to the drivers side.

"So…where are we going?" She asks.

I smirked. "You'll see. Just wait."

After 20 minutes I could tell she was getting more and more impatient. She keeps on shifting in her seat.

Santana's POV

I hate waiting. Like I hate it with a burning passion. I'm so nervous. We've been driving for 20 minutes and my nerves still haven't subsided.

We stop and she gets out and opens my door for me. I was shocked at the view in front of me. I didn't think she would go to the extremes of doing something like this. It's beautiful.

"When did you do this?" I asked. I was completely stunned.

" This morning. Puck and Rachel helped me. Do you-do you like it?"

" I love it."

We were on the highest hill top in Lima and the trees were decorated with lights. There was a little fort in the center, made out of sheets, with a picnic basket sitting in the center of it on the inside.

"It's amazing." Was all I could say.

"Should we get started?" she said. She got in the little tent and made a hand motion, motioning me to come in with her.

We ate and talked and I found out a lot of things about her. How her favorite color was blue, she had a sister name Michelle, she's been dancing and playing basketball since she was 6.

She's really nice and funny and sweet and adorable and I'm rambling now.

Dessert was amazing. It was white chocolate covered strawberrys and cotton candy.

She took me home and we were now on the front porch.

"I had a really good time tonight and I hope you did too." she says. I giggle because she's blushing.

"I did. It was probably the best date I've ever been on." I said with a nod.

"Cool! So um…," she rubbed her neck and looked down,"Can I kiss you now or…?"

I chuckled. She looked up and I nodded. She smiled and grabbed me by my waist pulling me closer. We stared into each others eyes for a while before we started to lean in. She closed the gap and our lips touched. I swear to God fireworks just exploded in my stomach. It was crazy.

We pulled away when we heard the door opening. She still had me in her arms and my dad was standing there, raising his eyebrow.

"I'll take my daughter now, Brittany." he said with a smile. "Yes sir." she let me go and I frowned at the loss of contact. She noticed because she kisses my cheek and says,"I'll call you." and then walked to her car.

I turned to my dad and he had a smug look on his face.

"She's cute." he said.

"Yeah. She really is."

Brittany's POV

I lay in bed with one thought…That was the best date I have ever been on! I've only been on a few and only to get into their pants. But Santana's different. She's not like them. I can't imagine ever just hooking up with her. She deserves way better, to be treated better. To be treated better than just a one night stand. She's beautiful, funny, sweet, cute, and every time I see her I just melt on the inside.

I learned so much about her tonight. I feel like we've been friends for years. She's so amazing.

Her favorite color is red or dark purple, she's an only child, her dad is a single parent, her abuela and her are very close, she likes to sing, but I already knew that since I'm in glee club with her. I didn't know though that she wants to sing as a career when she grows up.

I can't believe I actually went out with her. I've been crushing on her for 4 years. That's a really long time. I wonder if she really did like the date…

That kiss though! The kiss was the most delightful kiss in the world! Sparks ran through my body as soon as I pulled her close to me. Her eyes were so captivating. They just locked you in and never let you out. When our lips touched I swore I was going to faint. Then her dad interrupted.

He's a nice guy. Just a little bit scary. Ok, a lot scary.

I had the best night of my life. I will never forget tonight. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Girlfriend

Troublemaker Chapter 6

Brittany's POV

I hate Sundays. Well, I hate this Sunday anyway. I can't beleive I can't stand more than one night away from her. My phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Yo Britt! We're playing ball today! Get your ass out of bed!" Puck said.

"I am out of bed. Who is all playing?"

"Everyone is busy so it's just gonna be me, you, Rach, and Sam."

"That's it?"

"Well that's all that is not busy! You got any better ideas?"

"Actually, I do. Bye"

"Bye"

Maybe me and Rach can get Quinn and Santana to come play. It's a win-win. We get more people to play and I get to see San.

I dial Rachel's number.

"What up?" She answers.

"Hey I have a plan." "Okay?"

"Get Quinn to play and I'll get Santana to play."

"Are you sure they will?"

"No. Just convince her."

"Okay. Bye"

I hung up and changed. I have another call to make. But this one I don't mind making.

Santana's POV

My phone rang. I smiled at the name on the caller ID.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, so I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"So every Sunday Rach, Puck, and I get together to play basketball. Today though everybody is busy. So it's just Puck, Rachel, Sam, and me."

"Are you asking me to play?"

"Yeah. I mean Quinn might go so you won't be completely alone."

I smiled at this. I'm happy I even get to spend time with her.

"I'll come."

"You will?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, cool, I'll pick you up in 10 minutes?"

I chuckled at her. "Okay. I'll see you." I hung up and couldn't help but smile. She gets so nervous around me and it's cute.

I change and text Q.

**To Quinn: Are you going?**

**From Quinn: Yeah. Rach is a really good convincer.**

**To Quinn: I bet ;)**

**From Quinn: Not like that**!

The door bell rang. I beat my dad to it. Thank God. "Hey." I leaned up to kiss her. She hums in aproval and pulls me in for a hug. "I missed you." She says.

"I missed you too."

"You guys saw each other last night." My dad's voice creeped up behind us.

"Good morning sir." Brittany said.

"It's Randy, Brittany." He said.

"We're gonna go play basketball. Bye dad." I grabbed Brittany's hand and started walking.

"Bye, sir, Randy!" She opens my door for me and we get in. She drives us to the park and I see every body there. Puck and Sam are talking and passing the ball to each other. Quinn is talking to Rachel, excuse me, _flirting_ with Rachel. There you go, tubbers!

We park and get out. Brittany takes my hand and smiles at me. My heart flutters.

"About damn time Pierce!" Puck yells. He throws her the ball and she has to let go of my hand. I frown at the loss of contact. She notices because she leans over and kisses me.

"Let's get this game started, Pierce!" She hands me the ball and takes off her shirt. I stare for a little bit until I hear her chuckle. I look up at her.

"Let's play." "I don't know the first thing about basketball." I whined.

"I'll teach you."

After an hour of playing we all decided to sit down. Brittany sat down and pulled me onto her lap. She puts our foreheads together. "Tomorrow, do I get to tell people you're my girlfriend?" I giggled. "Of course. If I get to tell all of the little sluts to back off." I add. Brittany is mine now. "Of course you do." We sat and laughed.

Brittany's POV

I walked into school this morning with a smile on my face. Most people looked at me warily, probably scared that I'm out to get someone. Can't I be happy?

I found the person I was looking for. I made a beeline for her, then a cheerio walked in front of me. "Hey there, Brittany." She said. I can't ever remember any of the cheerios names except for Santana's. Quinn's too, but only because Rachel is obssesed with her.

"May I help you?" I asked as politely as possible. I don't want to give her the wrong idea though.

"Actually, you can. I've been really stressed lately." She said.

"Well, I don't think that I could help you with that."

"Oh I think you could." She moved to put a hand on my neck. I was about to move back but somebody pulled me to them and crashed my lips into theirs. I relaxed, knowing exactly who it was. She pulled back.

"Hey babe." She smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She turned to the cheerio.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, I don't know, screwing someone that doesn't know your name?" The girl didn't respond.

"I asked you a question,Valerie." That's her name!

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, I'll go." She ran away and kept looking back.

I turned to her. "You're evil. But it was hot." She laughed. I love making her smile.

"I am not evil. She's just scared of me." I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist. She kissed me then I held out my hand. "Walk you to class?" She nodded. This only felt right.


	7. Chapter 7:Game

Troublemaker Chapter 7

3 months. It had been 3 months since Brittany and Santana had started dating. Brittany couldn't be happier except she is nervous. Really nervous. See, her first basketball game is tomorrow. She's not nervous because of her game. No. She's captain so it's not like she isn't confident in her game, it's that- Ding Dong!

She got up and went downstairs to answer the door. The moment she saw Santana standing there, she smiled. She could'nt help it. Brittany pulled her into a kiss. "Hello beautiful." She said.

"Hello to you too." Santana replied. Brittany grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.

When they got up there, Brittany's mind was going crazy. She had no idea how to approach this.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked. Brittany looked up, she just noticed she had started pacing.

"Yeah. I um, I...ugh!" She groaned in frustration. Santana walked closer and grabbed her chin. "Hey, what's wrong?" Concern written all over her face.

"I need to ask you something." Brittany took Santana's hands and led her to sit on the bed. "Tomorrow is my first game. I was just wondering if, um, you would,,,wear my practice jersey." She practically mumbled the last part. It was just loud enough that Santana heard.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I was jus-" Her words were cut short when the cheerleader's lips. "I would love to." Santana announced after she broke the kiss.

Brittany's head snapped up. "You will?"

"Of course. I was wondering when you were going to ask me." She said matter of factly.

"Cool! So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." They got all cuddled up in Brittany's bed after she put the movie on. With Santana's head underneath Brittany's chin and Brittany's arms around Santana's shoulders and waist.

"Are you nervous for the game?"

"No. I mean I should be considering I have to lead the team. But, I'm badass so..." She said casually.

Santana turned in her embrace. "Badass, huh? Is that why you were so nervous about asking mr to wear your jersey?" She nudged Brittany playfully.

"Shut up!" She said and tackled Santana into a tickle fight.

**Just a quick little chapter before I go to bed. Next chapter will be he game. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Game Time

_It's game time. You'll do good. You're captain and an amazing player. Plus Santana is wearing your jersey, cheering you on. Let's do this. _Brittany gave herself a little pep talk as she and the girls were walking out of the locker room and on to the court. As they walk out the crowd goes wild. Lots of people come to watch the team, seeing as they're undefeated and the guys team can't win for shit.

Brittany huddled the team together. "Alright girls! This is what we've been practicing for! This game should be easy." Then she added quietly, "Plus if we don't win coach Beiste will kill us." They all laughed because they knew it was true. They walk out on to the court and Brittany looks up and catches Santana's eye. Santana blew her a kiss. She smiled and caught it and winked.

As the game started she was immediately handed the ball. She saw Rachel sneak her way to the basket and Brittany passed her the ball for a lay-up. It was their signature shot. She loved the fact that Rachel was so small, no one even notices she's there.

20 minutes later, it's half time and the score is 50 to 35. This game would definitely be an easy win. Santana catches her before she walks into the locker room. "You're doing so good!" Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and kissed her. "I'm all sweaty, babe." Brittany said. Santana moved her arms. "That's nasty. I'll see you in a minute." Santana kissed her again and walked away. Brittany stared at her ass until Santana turned around and raised a brow and smirked. Brittany just shrugged. It's not her fault her girlfriend has a nice ass.

Brittany walked in the locker room and went to Rachel. "Dude, what's up with you and Quinn? I saw that she's wearing your jersey." Rachel turned around and shrugged.

"I don't know. She's so confusing. It's like one minute we're just friends then she acts like a jealous girlfriend. I asked her out. Three times. She keeps on turning me down. And then she asks to wear my jersey. I just don't get it."

Brittany was surprised. She really thought Quinn liked Rachel. She might just be hiding it,

"Did you ask her why she's being all up and down?" Brittany asked. Rachel looked at her like she had three heads.

"Are you serious? Why would I ask her? It doesn't matter any ways. If I did ask she's probably run away and not talk to me for a day. That's what she did every time I asked her on a date." Brittany smiled sympathetically.

"Maybe she's just crazy, Rach."

_Meanwhile on the sidelines._

"So you're wearing Rachel's jersey, huh?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It doesn't mean anything." She stated. Santana didn't seem convinced.

"Come on Q. That girl is basically on one knee begging for you. How many times has she asked you out?" A mumbled 3 was Quinn's response. "Exactly. Q, I know you're scared. I was too. It turned out great. Just think about it Q." Quinn nodded slowly, just as the girls walked back onto the court. Santana and Quinn both smiled at the sight of Brittany and Rachel.

The third quarter went by smoothly. As the fourth quarter came to an end, Brittany realized that they were up by twenty-two points. The final buzzer went off, and Mckinley High fans were ecstatic. As Brittany and Rachel were walking to where the cheerleaders were, they noticed two of the other team players being especially nice to Santana and Quinn.

"Aren't those the captain and co captain?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Yeah. And they're talking to our girls." Rachel looked down. Sure she was extremely jealous and flaming mad but she was also sad. It was just another reminder that she can't stop Quinn from taking that girl's number.

Brittany punched her arm. "Let's go."

As they walked up the captain to the other team put a hand on Santana's arm. _Oh hell no._ Brittany thought.

She walked up and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind. Santana relaxed and leaned back into Brittany's embrace. "Hey babe." Santana turned around in her arms and gave her a passionate kiss. As they pulled apart Brittany turned to the other girl.

"You can go now." Is all she had to say and glare. She scrambled. The other girl though, had handed Quinn a piece of paper with her number on it and walked away. Quinn was still staring at the paper and Brittany and Santana looked at Rachel with a look that asked _'Why the hell did you not do anything?!'_ Rachel just shrugged and walked out to her car with a frown.

Quinn turned to them. "Can you guys give me a ride home? Rach was my ride here." They all walk out to Santana's car and took Quinn home.

They arrived at Brittany's house and Santana walked her to the door, kissed her and turned to walk away. Brittany grabbed her wrist. "Stay?" Santana smiled and nodded. They walked into Brittany's room.

"You have to shower before we do anything though. Because you stink." She scrunched up her nose but pulled Brittany in and cupped her face. Brittany pouted. Santana giggled. "Go shower." As Brittany was walking away Santana smacked her on the butt.

While Brittany was in the shower, Santana decided to change some of Brittany's sweats and a t-shirt. She liked the way they smelled. Like Brittany.

Santana put a movie on and got everything set up. As she was laying down, Brittany emerged from the bathroom wearing the same thing as Santana and had wet hair.

She flopped down next to Santana and wrapped her up in her arms. "I'm exhausted." She mumbled into Santana's hair. "Let's watch a movie and cuddle so you can fall asleep."

They were laying there for five minutes when Santana broke, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You did so amazing today!" She squealed. Brittany beamed. "You were the best one out there. Every time you had the ball you scored points! You were so good! That one time when the girl stole the ball and you stole it back and then you went to the three point line and shot the ball and it went swoosh and then you-" "I love you." Brittany didn't know why she said it. Well of course she does. This girl has stolen her heart and has it locked up. She's loved her for as long as she can remember.

As soon as she said it both of theirs eyes went wide. "I don't know why I said that. I shouldn't have. I mean it's true but, I didn't- I just- please don't leave." Brittany stuck her head in between the pillow and Santana's head and pulled Santana closer and tighter, just in case she tried to leave.

"Hey, Britt, look at me, baby." She grabbed Brittany's chin and blue eyes locked onto brown eyes. "I love you too." Brittany looked up. "You do? You really do?" She searched Santana's eyes for any trace of that statement being a lie.

"I really do."

They didn't just have sex for the first time, they made love. Santana's naked body is wrapped in Brittany's strong arms, and they wished they could lay there like that forever.

**A/N: Faberry is always gonna be in one of my stories. All of them. So...just letting you know. Next chapter will have lots of them like this one did. I just can't help myself. I hope you enjoyed this! Have a good day/night!**


End file.
